


Prelude to an Escape

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Series: The LSCS Chronicles [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Gavin and Dan's past, before the Fake AH Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to an Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts), [necrophiliacspidergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrophiliacspidergirl/gifts).



> So this was suggested to me by my wife, necrophiliacspidergirl, and is also a 'you can get everything you need to do done!' encouragement fic for missingnolovefic. 
> 
> I just. I have so many emotions about these two nerds okay. (This is completely unbeta'd btw I wanted the story to be a surprise)

“Come on, B. It’s not like there’s monsters in there.” 

Gavin shot a scowl over his shoulder as he bent to look through the jagged hole that had been bashed through the siding of the abandoned gas station, making a face as he shone his flashlight into the darkness. He couldn’t see anything besides some knocked down shelves, dusty and scattered in the small section of the store he could see. Dan stood behind him, shifting on his feet as he tried to peer through the slots of the wood nailed to the window directly above Gavin’s head as the smaller teen shone his light around. The two were suppose to be searching for any signs of a rival gang’s meth lab, but neither of them had seen anything that had looked like there had been anybody poking around the gas station, let alone any sign of a rival gang. 

“It looks disgusting, Dan. I’m not crawling in there.” He shone the flash light in Dan’s face, causing the taller teen to laugh as he moved to kneel beside Gavin. Peering into the hole, he hummed some before giving Gavin a nudge with his shoulder. 

“I dare you to.” Gavin scoffed, giving Dan a look as the other teen beamed at him. As long as they had known each other, they had never backed down from dares given to one another. He peered into the hole again, making a face before looking back at Dan. 

“If I have to, you have to. If I’m about to get shot by some drug addict you’re going down with me.” Dan snorted at that, standing up to dust himself off as he tightened his belt some, offering Gavin a hand up. Gavin took it and stood, a small frown on his face as he turned his attention from Dan to the hole again. Dan grinned, clapping a hand on Gavin’s shoulder as the other boy bounced nervously in his spot. 

“You know, it’s okay to be scared, right?” Gavin stuck his tongue out at him, and Dan smirked. “We could always do what we did as lads before we went some place scary.” Gavin let out a groan throwing his hands over his face before spinning in his spot. 

“Nooo, B please don’t.” Dan’s grin widened, and he started to hum a familiar tune. Gavin glared at him through his fingers, and Dan hummed louder, tucking his flash light in the loop of his belt to grab onto Gavin’s arms, bouncing them up and down some as Gavin made a sound of distress. 

“I want to be the very best, like no one ever was.” Gavin let Dan bounce, rolling his eyes as a small smile crept over his lips. “To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!” Gavin gave a laugh, letting himself jump with Dan as he took up the next line of the song. 

“I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Each Pokemon to understand the power that’s inside.” They both turned to face the side of the building, their voices growing louder as they hyped themselves up, preparing themselves to dive through the hole.

“Pokemon! Gotta catch them all, it’s you and me, I know it’s my destiny!” Dan’s voice rose above Gavins, and Gavin gave him a shove, lining himself up with the hole and grabbing Dan’s hand. 

“Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend, in a world we must defend!” He grinned at Dan, squeezing his hand as he tugged him closer to the wall, working up his courage. 

“Pokemon! A heart so true, our courage will pull us through.” Dan squeezed Gavin’s hand back, then let go to pull out his flashlight again. 

“You teach me and I’ll teach you, Pokemon!” The two shoved each other, but Gavin was quicker on his feet; diving into the hole, he rolled as he hit the ground with a soft grunt, Dan following close behind. Gavin scrambled to stand up, turning on his light and taking a look around the abandoned gas station as Dan pulled himself up. 

“It’s a bit creepy in here, isn’t it?” Gavin shone his light on Dan, causing the other teen to wince and push the light away from his face with a groan. 

“You’re a bit creepy in here. Get that light out of my face B, let’s take a look around.” Gavin snickered, flicking the light away from Dan and moving to loop his arm with the taller teens as he tugged him into the gas station further. Several empty shelves were knocked over, garbage and empty beer bottles littered across the floor. Gavin swung the beam of light across the room, lighting up some dirty mattresses piled in a corner- no doubt left over from a party held by other teenagers in the area- before he continued on to the cash counter. Dan pulled him towards the counter, pausing as something in the back room shifted. Gavin swung the light beam towards the door, and the two held their breath for a moment until an old alley cat slipped out into the room with them. 

“Bloody hell. That was a freight, wasn’t it?” Gavin’s voice echo’d in the silence as he pulled himself up onto the counter, kicking his feet as Dan moved to take a look into the back room. He leaned back slightly, watching the light filtering through the boarded windows play on the ceiling above him as he tried to lean as far back as possible without toppling off the counter. A moment later, Dan returned, jumping up onto the counter to join Gavin as the smaller teen turned his attention to his friend. “Anything interesting back there?” Dan shook his head, and Gavin sighed. 

“Are we sure this is the address that Jared wanted us to go to? There’s nothing here. It’s just… empty.” Gavin swung his legs around, laying back to rest his head in Dan’s lap as he pulled out the paper he had tucked into his pants pocket to hold up above him, letting Dan shine his light on it. 

“Yup. This is it. This is the big scary meth lab that Jared was so upset over. An empty gas station and some soiled mattresses. D’you think he sent us here because he was tired of us hanging around the mercs?” Dan gave a shrug, reaching to take the paper and folding it back up before tucking it into his shirt’s breast pocket. 

“Possibly. Might have been you completely taking apart the armoury out of boredom, B. I can’t believe he didn’t kill you for that.” Gavin gave a snort, reaching up to grab Dan’s cheeks to squish them as he spoke. 

“Like he would. I’m an investment, Daniel. Not something to be tossed aside just because they happened to hide all the ammo crates in plain sight. Which, might I add, people should be bloody impressed that I accomplished that!” Dan smiled, placing a hand on Gavin’s face as the other teen sputtered at the interruption, reaching to grab the hand and pull it down to rest on his chest instead.

“I’m impressed, B.” Dan’s voice was soft, and Gavin looked up to watch him a moment before letting a smile grace his lips, lacing his fingers with the hand on his chest. 

“Do I impress you, B?” Gavin’s tone was playful, but with an underlying seriousness that didn’t often show, and Dan fixed him with a soft look as he squeezed the hand in his. 

“Always. You’re the most impressive person I know, Gavin.” Gavin blushed at that, and Dan chuckled as he placed the flash light on the counter, letting his other hand move to run his fingers through Gavin’s hair. “I wouldn’t have followed you all this way if not, B.” Gavin hummed, letting his eyes close at the feeling of Dan’s hand in his hair as the two remained quiet for a long moment, simply enjoying each others company. 

“Would you follow me to America?” Gavin’s question was barely audible, and Dan glanced down at him to see if he had really spoken. The smaller teen had his eyes closed still, and his lips were pressed into a thin line as he waited for Dan’s answer. Dan thought it over a moment; if he would follow Gavin to another country, if he’d want to remain with Gavin the way they were now if it meant picking up and leaving the U.K.

“In a heartbeat. You are where I am, B. Always.” Gavin’s eyes opened at that, and a smile graced his lips as he reached to place his free hand on Dan’s cheek.

“I love you, B. Don’t ever leave me alone, yeah?” Dan’s smile brightened, and he leaned over to watch Gavin’s face up close for a moment before leaning down the rest of the way to press a kiss to the other teen’s forehead. 

“I’ll never leave you alone, I love you too much you daft bastard. B’s forever, yeah?” Gavin beamed at that, chuckling as Dan straightened back up to roll his shoulders. “We should be getting back before Jared sends someone out to find us. It’s been a bit, and you know how he is…” Gavin scowled but pulled himself up, swinging his legs around to slide from the counter in one fluid motion. 

“Yes, I do.” Dan winced, sliding off the counter as well, and grabbed up his flashlight as Gavin began to make his way towards the hole they had crawled through, shoulders stiff at the reminder that they were to return to the base. 

Maybe, someday, they could escape Jared’s reach. Together.


End file.
